what the hell
by rock-dobby's-socks
Summary: After an attempt to get Ron's attention Hermione goes off the rails slightly and finds love from an unusual source. oneshot. songfic. Newly revised.


_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All because I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop now cause I'm having too much fun_

Everyone was back in Gryffindor tower after a tremendous win at their latest Quiddich match. Emotions were running high and everyone was cheering for their new keeper Ron Weasley.

Squeezing her way towards her friends was Hermione, who was still slightly angry at Harry for slipping Felix Felicis potion into Ron's pumpkin juice before the match. When she reached Harry she opened her mouth to berate him, but he interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I suppose I can tell you now," said Harry cheerfully. "It was just water I put in his drink this morning." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny glass bottle that was filled to the top with a golden liquid.

Hermione smiled before turning her attention to the redheaded boy that was currently being raised up by his housemates. Beaming with pride she watched as he looked around the room as if looking for someone. His gaze finally fell on Hermione and he gave her a large grin.

Hermione's stomach did back flips as she saw him smile at her. Ever since this summer she had started to look at him in a totally different way. Her hormones must have finally kicked in because now every time he looked or spoke to her she got butterflies.

Her happiness only faded when she saw Lavender Brown making her way towards Ron, placing a kiss on his lips when she finally reached him. The butterflies in her stomach started flitting angrily as Ron pulled Lavender into a full on kiss, and what Hermione did next she blamed on her hormones.

Turning her attention to an unsuspecting Harry, Hermione placed a hand on both his cheeks and kissed him with all the passion of her current fury. It wasn't until Harry registered what was happening that he pushed her away gently.

"Hermione," Harry said in a dazed voice, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was busy looking over at Ron who, judging by the look on his face must have taken his eyes off Lavender Brown for long enough to have seen what had happened between them.

Harry frowned as he realized he had been used. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the crowded common room. He led her into an empty classroom and they sat down cross-legged on the stone floor.

"Hermione, that honestly isn't the best way of getting him to like you. Now he's just going to be angry at the both of us."

Hermione shook her head. "How do you feel when you see Ginny with Michel?"

Harry paused, letting himself remember the time when he'd accidentally seen the two of them kissing in what he thought was an empty corridor. Hurt flooded painfully back to him. "Hurt, jealo-"

"Exactly," interrupted Hermione. "I just wanted him to feel how I felt. Jealous."

Harry frowned. "It's not the right way to get him to like you." Hermione however, didn't seem to want to listen.

"Look, I'm sorry I used you. But I saw the look on his face. It worked."

"So that's it then?" Asked Harry. "You made him jealous, please tell me that's the end of it."

Hermione mused for a second before saying, "as long as he's with her I can do what I want. Don't worry though, I won't try and kiss you again. But someday Ginny is going to be lucky. You're a great kisser."

As Hermione walked out of the room Harry sighed. This was going to be a long year.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

Harry had smoothed things over with Ron the next day by claiming that they were just caught up in the heat of the moment. Ron still wasn't happy but he understood, so he made his way down to the Great Hall with Harry for breakfast.

Halfway through a slice of toast Hermione entered the room and he nearly choked when he saw her. She'd obviously used a potion on her hair to keep it down, and it looked as though one of the girls had given her a makeover. Her lips shone a crimson red, and her eyes popped from the make-up. To top it off, her usual weekend clothes of a jumper and jeans had been discarded and swapped for a tight red tank top that accentuated her assets, and a just-over-the-knee black skirt that showed off a generous amount of leg.

"H-hi Mione," Ron stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he suddenly became extremely nervous.

For the second time in two days Hermione was interrupted before she could even start. A squeal of "Won-Won" filled their ears before Hermione was shoved from her seat.

Rather than watch them kissing, Hermione decided to make her way to the library to start on her Charms homework that was due the next day. Her eyes were slightly tearful after seeing that Ron and Lavender were still together.

Not looking at where she was going, she gave a slight yelp as she ran into a solid body. Looking up she saw that it was Draco Malfoy, who also seemed to be upset about something. It didn't stop him from exchanging the usual pleasantries though.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood-" he started before taking a good look at her. "Merlin, what's wrong with you today? Going around looking like that you could cause a few guys to end up getting a-"

"Draco!" Hermione said angrily, before having an idea. "I know you and I don't get on, but I was just wondering... Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

Draco looked confused. Why would Golden Boy's best friend want to go out with him? It would mean a vanishing cabinet free night though. "One, why would I want to go out with you? Two, how do you propose we get out of the castle?"

Hermione smirked, knowing that he had practically just said yes. "I know a few secrets. How about you pick me up from the Gryffindor Common Room around eight?"

Draco looked extremely unhappy about that arrangement. "Not only have you convinced me to go out with a Mudbl-' he paused after a sharp look from Hermione. "Fine, you've convinced me to go out with a Gryfindork, but you want me to pick you up from where they all live too? Not happening."

"What if I wear something a bit more... Revealing?" She ran her hand along the top of her chest, drawing his attention to her breasts.

"See you at eight," Draco muttered before walking away.

That night Hermione came down from the dormitory looking stunning. She had borrowed a little black dress from Ginny, who was pleased to see Hermione had finally taken interest in dating. After spending an hour on hair and makeup Ginny finally decided she could do no more and had let Hermione go.

Harry had agreed to lend Hermione his invisibility cloak, although was unhappy with her choice of date. He knew why she had chosen him, it was the person Ron hated the most, but he still didn't agree. She could have at least gone for Cormack.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked, taking in her form and gasping slightly.

"I've got a date," she said simply. Checking the time she strode over to the portrait hole and stepped out, leaving the door open for long enough for Ron to catch a glimpse of Draco, who was looking very smart himself.

Ron's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he ran after the two of them. "You're going out with HIM?" He said furiously.

"So what if I am?" Asked Hermione innocently.

"Don't do this Hermione. Please? If you want to go out then you can come with me, Harry and Lav. Not him." Ron was begging, looking as though he would get on his knees and ask her to stay.

"I don't want to go out with you and "Lav," I want to go out and not feel sick thank you very much!" Without a backwards glance Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him away.

_All my life I've been good_

_But now I'm thinking what the hell_

After leading Draco through the shrieking shack, Hermione pondered where would be the best place to go for a drink. Though the Three Broomsticks was a friendlier environment, there was less chance a teacher would go to the Hog's Head, so she settled for there.

The old man behind the bar muttered an age testing spell before pouring them out a shot of firewhisky each. They had both turned 17 earlier in the school year and were therefore legally allowed to drink in the wizarding world.

"Sneaking out of school isn't something I'd expect from a prefect. What's got into you lately?" Asked Draco, who was being quite nice now that he didn't have his two thugs he called friends following him around.

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to talk about the real reason she was doing this. She did answer him truthfully though, saying "I'm always good. Why can't I have some fun for once?"

Draco laughed before going to buy another round. He returned carrying a tray that was ladened with about twenty shot glasses, each filled full of firewhisky.

"You said you wanted fun Granger?" Draco smiled. "Well then lets have it."

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby baby_

Hermione was in such a state by the time they were done that Draco couldn't keep his giggles in. "You're a wreck Granger." He commented giggling all the while. He'd bought a bottle of firewhisky to take back with them just in case she wanted to carry on, but she honestly didn't need it.

"Shattap!" She replied, giggling while she was speaking.

When they got back to Hogwarts Draco wrapped the invisibility cloak around the both of them and walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower.

Just as he was about to say goodbye, Hermione grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Sensing he was going to leave, after the kiss broke off Hermione held on to him and asked him in her most seductive voice to come in with her.

Draco was about to say something about taking advantage of a drunk girl but stopped as she rubbed her hand against his jeans causing friction to somewhere that made Draco say "oh Merlin."

Without giving him chance to refuse, Hermione said the password and pulled Draco through the portrait hole with her.

When they entered the common room Hermione saw Ron sat on a chair by the door looking as angry as he was when they left. "What's he doing here?" He asked seething.

"Coming with me," she said, sticking her tongue out at Ron before dragging Draco up to her dormitory.

_All my life I've been good_

_But now whoaa_

_What the hell_

When they got to Hermione's bed she pulled him down onto it and uttered a silencing charm. They kissed passionately for a while before Hermione started pulling Draco's clothes off him.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Draco who was breathing heavily.

"Completely."

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

Hermione and Draco had soon become the talk of the school. The morning of the next Hogsmeade weekend Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall holding hands. Draco led Hermione over to the Slytherin table where she sat on his knee through breakfast, glancing over at Ron who still looked infuriated that the two of them were seeing each other. Though she still felt the need to see how jealous Ron was becoming, she had found herself caring less and less.

After breakfast Hermione and Draco went their separate ways to get ready for their trip into town. It was then that Ron finally had a chance to corner Hermione.

"Why are you with him Mione? Honestly, after all he's done to us."

Hermione smiled, she could see jealousy in his eyes. "Because he's funny, sweet, caring and I l-" Hermione paused. She wasn't in love was she? Their relationship was about fun. "Why are you with Lavender Brown?" She asked, trying to save face. "She's an idiot."

Ron started to speak but then stopped. He didn't know quite what to say.

"Exactly." Said Hermione, happy to hear he couldn't defend his relationship with Lavender. They clearly weren't as close as they seemed. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

"Hermione wait."

"What is it Ronald?" asked Hermione, smiling as she saw his ears turning pink at the sound of his full name.

"I'm sick of asking you, but please stop seeing Malfoy. He's so wrong for you." He seemed even more desperate than before, but Hermione wasn't going to have him tell her who she can and can't see.

"Why do you care?" She asked angrily, but a trace of happiness was visible in her eyes. Ron was being his usual oblivious self however and failed to notice. "It's not as if you have time for me anymore anyway."

Without a look back Hermione stormed off. When she got upstairs she started to change. When she was ready, she took a deep swig of the firewhisky that Draco had left there, and came back down, happy to see that Ron had left.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

Draco and Hermione sat opposite each other in a small cafe in Hogsmeade holding hands across the table. "Hermione, can I ask you something?" Asked Draco.

"Well you just have, but you can ask me something else too," she said smiling.

"You're not using me to get back at Weasel are you?" He asked seriously, causing Hermione to groan inwardly.

"Do you promise if I tell you the truth that you won't get mad at me and you'll hear me out fully?" Draco gritted his teeth, but nodded. "At first I was..." Draco looked fuming. "But now-" she said rushedly. "Now I really think I'm falling for you."

Draco didn't know what to say. He felt hurt. He'd never in a million years thought he'd trust a Gryffindor with his heart. Especially a muggleborn. Now that he had, he regretted his decision to go out with her. But he couldn't deny that the hurt was because he felt something for her.

"Please say something Draco," begged Hermione. She squeezed his hand but he pulled away. "Where are you going?" Asked Hermione as Draco stood and made his way towards the door.

"Away. I'm not being used. You messed with my head. Hell, you messed with my heart. You even slept with me just for your sick revenge." And with that he left the cafe, leaving Hermione to deal with the staring faces of the rest of the diners.

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**So I was thinking what the hell**_

_**All I wanted was to mess around**_

_**But now I really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can save me baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**Why did I think what the hell**_

Hermione didn't care about Ron anymore. He could marry Lavender for all she cared. All she wanted now was Draco. Flying through the dungeons, she ran to the Slytherin common room. She gave the password, knowing it from when she'd been there with Draco.

"He doesn't want to see you," said Crabbe. As Draco was one of Slytherin's most respected students, the rest of the house had never given Hermione any hassle. Now that they had possibly broken up she sensed things were going to be different.

"Well I want to see him," said Hermione bravely before dashing past Crabbe and finding her way down to Draco's dormitory.

"Draco I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Give me another chance?" She fell to her knees and looked up at him, "please?"

Draco sighed, looking down at the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with and said, "what the hell."


End file.
